


Returns and Surprises

by Devastat0r1775



Series: Cyberium Chronicles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Background story, F/M, Post Season 2, Takes places two years before "The Cyberium Plague"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastat0r1775/pseuds/Devastat0r1775
Summary: HIro gets a visit from someone he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Series: Cyberium Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. The Return

The hours after classes had finished in the San Fransokyo Institute for Technology usually gave Students the chance to burn the midnight oil and work on projects unhindered by classes or distractions from other students. This was certainly the case for one 15-year old Hiro Hamada, currently the youngest student in SFIT. Said student was working on a rather challenging project for Professor Granville. In front of him was a big very smudged whiteboard, filled with equations, sketches, plans and some doodles. By his side, as usual, was Baymax, quietly observing his patient and occasionally giving advice about his posture, eating habits and general mood.

“ _Hiro, your hormone levels indicate you are experiencing 'Stress'.”_ Baymax stated. _“I suggest you take a pause for relaxation and reflection,”_

“Is that your way of saying I should take a break, buddy?” Hiro asked with a smirk, letting himself fall back into his chair.

“ _You are correct.”_

Hiro leaned back in his chair and sighed. He stared at the whiteboard. Maybe Baymax was right. He had been at it for a while now. As good as he was, he probably wouldn't be finishing this tonight. Luckily he still had two weeks, the assignment was only given yesterday and since then he already had done a lot of work.

“Maybe you're right...” Hiro said.

He looked around in his lab. A year before, his friends would have been there, working on their project, helping him or just hanging around. But that didn't happen much anymore since they Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo had graduated. Granted, Fred was still very much around and kept Hiro company with his antics and general aloof nature. And he still saw the others plenty after school and during their Superhero exploits. But it was still not the same as before. As the youngest at SFIT, it was hard making friends with the older students. Sure, he had worked with other students and was generally liked by the rest, but new friendships hadn't really happened. If it weren't for Fred he would be completely alone sometimes. Sometimes he felt like that. Hiro sighed.

“ _Are you okay, Hiro?”_ Baymax inquired. _“you seem 'down'.”_

“Just ...feels a bit empty here sometimes.” Hiro said.

“ _The room isn't empty.”_ Baymax stated, blinking once. _“There is us, the desks and equipment here.”_

“Different kind of empty, Baymax.” Hiro said, patting the bot on his back. “I just miss having the others around sometimes.”

“ _Shall I address this to the others next time we are all together, Hiro?”_ Baymax asked. _“I am sure they would help. To help with personal loss it is important to have contact with friends and loved -”_

“No that's alright.” Hiro interrupted. He looked at his desk, which was almost completely covered with pencil shavings, crumpled up sheets of paper and gummy bear wrappings. Hiro chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Let's clean up a bit before we go. I don't need another lecture from Granville about the importance of a clean and efficient workplace.”

“ _That would be the third one in five days.”_ Baymax noted.

“Yeah, what is it they say: 'Third time's the charm'?” Hiro chuckled and started picking up stuff of his table.

“Knock Knock.” a unsure voice came from the doorway.

Hiro dropped whatever he was holding in surprise. It couldn't be. The only time he he had heard that voice this year was in video chats. There was no way it could be …

“ _Hello Karmi.”_ Baymax greeted.

Hiro turned around and for sure, standing in the doorway, shyly holding her arm, was Hiro's Rival-turned-friend Karmi.

“Hello Baymax.” Karmi greeted the Healthcare Companion. She turned her gaze to Hiro. “Hi Hiro.” she added softly.

“Karmi...” Hiro muttered. “You...you're back.”

“Ever the Genius Boy, aren't you?” She questioned with a giggle.

A silence fell between them. Hiro was rubbing the back of his head, unsure of what to say or to do. Karmi in turn was very much interested in her shoes, a light blush painting her cheeks. Baymax turned his head from one to the other and than waddled off to pick up some of the trash that Hiro dropped.

Both Karmi and Hiro stared at each other for a few seconds. Then both rushed towards each other. Karmi practically jumped in his arms. Hiro spun her around a few times, before setting her down and pulling her into a tight embrace.

“You're actually here.” Hiro said softly. “You're back.”

Karmi giggled, tightening the hug “How many times are you gonna repeat that, Genius Boy?”

Hiro released her from his friendly grip. “It's just...” Hiro took a pause, gathering his thoughts. “I didn't know you were going to be back. You didn't really mention this when we spoke last week.”

“I didn't know then. This wasn't really planned until about an hours ago,,.” Karmi began. “...when my parents said Professor Granville expected me here.”

“For what?”

“You know, rules on the campus, lesson schedules, the use of private labs.” She counted on her fingers. “The same ones you probably got when you started here.”

“Does that mean...?”

“I'm a student here again.” She smiled.

“That's amazing, Karmi!” Hiro said excitedly. “Congratulations!”

“It _does_ come with a bit of a snag, though.” Karmi muttered.

“Oh?”

“Because my parents pulled me away from SFIT after...y'know, I wasn't allowed to go to classes, or even take them online. Even Granville wasn't able to secure some form of homeschooling for to to keep me up to speed. And because of that I wasn't able to take exams or do final projects. So in the eyes of the Administration, I failed so the only way I can come back to SFIT was that I...”

“...have to repeat your year.” Hiro finished. “Jeez, that's unfair. It's not your fault that...”

Karmi raised a finger to his lips. “Shut up.” she said with a smile. “I don't care that I have to repeat my year. I'm just glad that I'm back.”

“That makes two of us.” Hiro smiled.

“I do have some ...restriction put on me, because of my involvement with Di Amara.”

Hiro opened his mouth to protest, but Karmi quickly placed her finger back on his lips. “Are you going to keep interrupting me or can I finish, Hiro?”

Hiro rolled his eyes and motioned for her to continue.

“Thank you, kind sir.” She quipped. “As I was going to say, there are some limitations. I won't have the same privileges as before anymore. I have to regain that trust.”

“And that means...” Hiro asked.

“It means, no more private lab for me to “enter and leave at my whim”, as they put it it. I will have to file a request for usage of the labs, wait my turn, don't start personal project without approval from Granville or another teacher. I'm not allowed to work on projects after school hours, not without Granville or another faculty member present. There are a few more, but those are the ones that actually sting.”

“I'm sorry.” Hiro said, placing an hand on her shoulder. “I really am.”

“I'm not.” Karmi said with a smile. “I AM allowed to take some 'advanced classes'. And I see it as a chance to ...start over.”

“What do you mean.” Hiro asked.

“As you might remember that I wasn't really the most ….social one around, or liked to work with others.”

“Don't forget 'not the friendliest', 'Competitive' and 'stubborn'.” Hiro quipped.

Karmi gave him a soft push on the shoulder.

“Thank you for adding that.” She mocked. “But yeah, you're right. I want to change that. I want to be better than I was before. Maybe I might actually make friends.”

“You have me.” Hiro blurted out.

Hiro blushed at the smug look Karmi gave him. He couched. “Y'know, me and Baymax and the others.”

Karmi giggled and patted Hiro's shoulder. “Good safe, Genius Boy.”

A silence fell between them again, which was promptly interrupted by Baymax. _“Hiro, Aunt Cass is excepting you home soon.”_

“That's right, Baymax.” Hiro paused for a few seconds and then turned to Karmi. “Are your parents waiting for you?”

“No, They were going to do some shopping while I was here. I was going to take the bus back.”

“Well, if you want you could come with me and Aunt Cass would be happy to drive you home.”

Karmi waved her hands. “N-no, that's not necessary. I wouldn't want to impose.”

Hiro chuckled. “Don't be silly, she'll be happy too.”

“You sure?” Karmi asked.

“Sure. I'm gonna call her right now.” Hiro turned away, grabbed his phone and left the room. Karmi looked around the lab. Not much has changed here. The computer screen showed a work-in-progress sketch of Hiro's latest project. crumbled paper and pencils laying everywhere. It felt good to be back.

Baymax approached her, his face as always never showing emotion.

Baymax blinked.  _“My scan say that your hormone and_ _neurotransmitter levels indicate_ _you are feeling happy. Can you confirm?”_

Karmi beamed at Baymax. “I am happy.” she smiled. “I haven't felt this happy in a while.”

Hiro entered the room again. “Aunt Cass will take you home, but she insists that you come by for a celebratory muffin of your choosing.”

Karmi flashed a smile. “How can I say no to that?”

“ _You could say no.”_ Baymax noted. _“There is nothing in my scan that indicates you incapable of -”_

“It's just an expression, Baymax” Both Hiro and Karmi said.


	2. The Surprise, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teens a-walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a unfinished chapter, but I ever since I returned to work the writing has been slow. Don't worry, 'last chapter' is halfway done, just need to finish it.

They two teens, with Baymax waddling behind them, took their time walking toward the Lucky Cat Café, just chatting. As they approached the Café, Karmi noticed two things. One, it seemed that the Café was abandoned, which was weird at this time of day. And two, the lights were out.

“Is that normal?” Karmi pointed out.

“Not really. Maybe a fuse blew.” Hiro opened the door for Karmi. “I'll take a look at it after the party.”

Karmi had taken one step inside the Café when Hiro's words sunk in. “Party? What party?”

The lights suddenly went on, blinding her momentarily.

“SURPRISE!”

Karmi blinked in, indeed, surprise. The room was decorated with balloons and a banner saying ' **WELCOME BACK, KARMI!** '. Behind the counter were Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred, whom all threw confetti at the surprised girl.

“Wha...?” Karmi sputtered, at a loss for words.

“Very eloquent as always, Kar.” Hiro chuckled, gently plucking some confetti from Karmi's hair.

“H-how? When? Why?” she asked, absentmindedly accepting a glass of soda from Honey Lemon.

“Yeah, when I said that I didn't know you were coming back, I might have not told the entire truth.” Hiro said. “Professor G. might have mentioned earlier this week that you were gonna return. She only didn't have a specific date.”

“So we kinda planned ahead.” Gogo said from her place behind the counter, leaning on her arms, big grin on her face.

“We had everything ready to go.” Honey lemon added, excitedly bouncing up and down.

“We didn't knew when you would come back, but we only had to wait for Hiro to message us.”

“My parents ….” Karmi managed to squeak out. “They -”

“- are notified and have agreed with this, as long as I take you home straight after.” Aunt Cass said, already walking around with a plate filled with muffins, decorated as Baymax.

“So, are you surprised?” Hiro asked with a chuckle. The answer was kinda self-explanatory, judging on Karmi speechless expression. Hands pressed against her mouth in shock, tears starting to well up in her eyes. A muffled choked sound came from behind her hands.

Hiro chuckled again. “It's okay. Let it out.”

Karmi shook her head. Another choke. A sob. A single tear down her cheek.

“ _Karmi is experiencing what is commonly known as 'Tears of joy'.”_ Baymax began. _“An unusual yet natural reaction to -”_

“YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!” Karmi suddenly yelled out, throwing her arms around Hiro's neck. “You... you.” Karmi briefly pressed her lips against Hiro's cheek, turning said cheek bright red. She released him from her embrace and ran to the others to give them their earned hugs.

It was Hiro's turn to be frozen on the spot. He touched the spot where Karmi had kissed.

 _“Are you alright, Hiro?”_ Baymax asked.

“Couldn't be better, buddy.”


End file.
